1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,123 to Paul H. Hamisch, Sr. granted Apr. 22, 1969, 4,148,678 to Fogle et al granted Apr. 10, 1979 and 4,116,747 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. granted May 8, 1979 disclose hand-held labelers with structure for preventing telescoping and/or mushrooming of the label roll. Instead of providing full circumference discs to prevent telescoping as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,747, it has been tried to use freely rotatable discs with three arms radiating outwardly from a central portion.